


The Balloon

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Harry hopes that the yellow smiley face balloon he gives to Draco will help cheer him up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/133659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> **The Balloon**  
>  **Harry/Draco [PG-13, 770 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N** : Yesterday at the office, someone brought everyone a smiley face balloon. And it did bring smiles all around, especially mine as I try not to become depressed at what is happening in the world today. Stay safe, folks.

“Draco, are you home?” Harry asks as he Apparates in the kitchen and tries not to lose his balance. He quickly checks to see if the smiley face balloon he has bought as a surprise present for Draco has survived the journey. The balloon is an impulse buy from a Muggle shop, something Harry thinks Draco will enjoy as he currently has a fascination with all things Muggle.

“Draco,” Harry calls out again, pausing when he hears a mumble coming from the living room. That’s unusual. Usually during this time of day, Draco would still be in his lab brewing potions for a research project, singing along to the Wireless, although he would never admit to it.

Instead, the house is silent and as Harry walks to the living room, he notices that there are no lights or warmth throughout the entire place. Something is definitely wrong.

His suspicions are confirmed when Harry finds Draco on the couch buried underneath several duvets. He lets go of the balloon in favor of using his wand to light a fire in the fireplace, as well as casting several warming charms.

“Rough day?” Harry asks, sinking down in the plush couch Draco had insisted on getting when they first moved in together.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Draco mumbles.

Now Harry is really worried. Although the days are rare, there are times when Draco slips into a depression and Harry would do his best to comfort him as best as he could.

Hopefully, Harry’s present brings Draco some cheer. “Well, if you peek your head out, I have a surprise for you.”

Not even ten seconds pass before Draco asks, “Is it chocolate?”

Harry smiles. At least he knows that Draco hasn’t lost his sweet tooth. “Well, no, but--“

“Then I don’t want it.”

“I promise you that you’ll like it.”

“I doubt it. I’ve had a shit day and all I want is some peace and quiet. And to be left alone.”

Harry shakes his head even though he knows Draco can’t see. “You know I can’t do that. Please look at me, Draco.”

After a long pause, Draco pulls the duvet down just so that his grey eyes peek out. There are shadows underneath his eyes, his hair is disheveled, and Harry notices that Draco hasn’t changed out of his pyjamas.

“Have you stayed on this couch all day?” Harry asks before he can stop himself.

“If you are here to judge me, then you can just leave.”

“No, I’m not judging you,” Harry quickly says. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. You were so excited the last few weeks about the potion you were brewing, and then this week you barely mentioned anything at all, even though you have a deadline today. And then I come home to find that you’ve sat on the couch all day, alone in the dark…” Harry trails off as Draco frowns and presses his lips into a thin line.

Perhaps, Harry thinks, it’s better to show Draco what he means instead of fumbling with his words. “Here,” Harry says as he _accio_ ’s the yellow smiley face balloon and holds it out for Draco to take. “This is for you.”

Draco stares at the balloon for so long that Harry feels the need to fill the silence with anything.

“You don’t like it?” Harry says at last.

“What am I to do with this?”

“Nothing. It’s something I thought would cheer you up.”

Draco turns and finally looks at Harry in the eyes. “You can’t force me to be happy, Harry.”

“No, I can’t. However, I can always try to make you smile and I won’t stop until you do. I love your smile and laughter.” Harry grabs the white string and pulls the balloon down. He pokes a small hole and the air hisses as it escapes the balloon.

“Harry, what are you doing? Stop that! You’ve ruined it.”

Harry reaches underneath the duvet until he finds Draco’s hand and laces their fingers together. “I haven’t ruined it. I just need to say something important.”

Draco watches as Harry covers the hole in the balloon with his mouth and inhales deeply. His cheeks are puffed out, making him look like a chipmunk, and that finally startles Draco into laughter.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy,” Harry says. The words come out squeaky and high-pitched and almost sound nonsensical as Harry repeats the phrase over and over again. But as the balloon deflates, a smile spreads across Draco’s face, especially when Harry runs out of helium and speaks in his normal voice.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy. I always will.”


End file.
